Loser
by pcyeoja
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] "Jangan pernah berusaha untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk melepasmu secara perlahan demi orang lain." / "Be mine?" / "Bagaimana kalau kita temanan saja? Aku merasa lebih nyaman saat kita temanan." [GS! CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ini ff pertamaku yang aku post kkk Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini berdasarkan cerita pribadiku, loh! Aku yang jadi Baekhyun dan itu aku sendiri yang mengalaminya huhu;( Btw thankyouu buat seseorang disanaa yang udah menginspirasiku buat bikin ff iniii!;)) Enjoy with this fanfict~

Title: Loser

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

Genre: Romance, little-angst, genderswitch

Length: 1/?

.

.

.

 _ **"Jangan pernah berusaha untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk melepasmu secara perlahan demi orang lain." - Me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langit siang itu sangat cerah. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didepan kelas bersama teman-temannya itu berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian dilaksanakan. Maka dari itu Baekhyun belajar dengan giat agar kali ini nilainya tidak rendah. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan orangtua nya yang sudah bersusah payah untuk membiayainya bersekolah.

Tapi menurut Baekhyun belajar di sekolah adalah pilihan yang salah, karena saat dia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada bukunya ada saja temannya yang mengajaknya ngobrol dan mau tidak mau dia harus meladeninya. Daripada dia tidak punya teman, kan?

"Hey Byun Baekhyun! Serius sekali belajarnya. Apa kamu ngga bosan melihat buku itu terus?" ucap Minseok, teman sekelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangnya sesaat, lalu tertawa pelan. "Ini ujian nasional, apalagi hari ini pelajaran IPA. Aku takut nilaiku rendah dan aku tidak lulus."

Luhan yang melihat Minseok dan Baekhyun lantas ikut mendekat, "Santai Baek. Lagian kau pasti sudah belajar jauh-jauh hari kan? Berhentilah belajar dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup pintar untuk menjawab soal-soal nanti."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun, lalu tersenyum. "Ah baiklah. Aku juga butuh ngobrol dengan kalian." ucapnya sambil menutup bukunya dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Saat itu, terdengar hentakan kaki yang mendekati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Dari hentakan kakinya saja Baekhyun hapal siapa orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Orang itu menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, Baekhyun yang sedang duduk spontan mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Hey." ucapnya singkat dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya.

Baekhyun gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau orang yang duduk disebelahnya adalah orang yang sudah lama disukainya? Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun dan dia baru dekat akhir-akhir ini karena dia sering curhat ke Baekhyun tentang kekasihnya. Sebut saja Baekhyun ini munafik, ia rela mendengar curhatan dari orang yang disukainya dan menampik perasaan cemburu yang muncul karena ia terus-terusan menceritakan tentang kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu memberi saran kepada orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol— _orang yang disukainya—_ itu untuk mempertahankan kekasihnya apabila mereka sedang berantem. Chanyeol selalu mengeluh tentang kekasihnya kepada Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun ragu apakah ia pantas tetap menyukainya atau tidak. Dari cara Chanyeol curhat dengannya melalui chat, ia tau betul kalau Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit sakit hati. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk menjalani status sebagai _teman curhat_ Chanyeol.

"H-Hey.." ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia lalu kembali bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Baekhyun diam-diam melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Ia masih asik memainkan handphone nya. _Mungkin sedang sms-an dengan Kyungsoo,_ pikirnya.

Oh iya, kekasih Chanyeol itu adalah adik kelas mereka yang berada satu angkatan di bawahnya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia cantik, menurut Baekhyun. Mungkin menurut Chanyeol juga begitu. Kyungsoo adalah sepupu dari teman dekat Baekhyun dari ia masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol menaruh kembali handphone nya ke saku. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan melihat buku yang ada dipangkuan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun kaget. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Ia lalu menoleh lalu menjawab dengan suara yang agak bergetar karena gugup. "Y-Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku beberapa rumus fisika? Aku kemarin hanya belajar biologi dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang fisika."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol itu. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti fisika tapi ia berusaha untuk mengajari rumus fisika ke Chanyeol. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang melihat kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, dikelas Baekhyun adalah sosok yang pendiam dan sebut saja mungkin ia agak 'terabaikan' dikelas karena ia terlalu pendiam. Maka dari itu mustahil sekali Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan lelaki seperti Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang lumayan famous di angkatannya karena ia dulu adalah anggota OSIS dan sekarang ia menjadi ketua kelas di kelas Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya masuk ke kelas untuk memulai ujian.

.

.

.

Ujian telah selesai. Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelas lantas meregangkan tubuhnya karena pegal duduk di depan layar laptop selama hampir 2 jam. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tadi keluar duluan sedang ngobrol dengan temannya dikelas sebelah. Ia juga melihat Luhan, teman sekelasnya, yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya balik, lalu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"UJIANNYA SUDAH SELESAI LUHAAAN!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara agak keras. Yah, beginilah sosok asli Baekhyun apabila kau sudah dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Menatap Luhan dengan cengirannya dan menepuk bahunya. "Jangan lupakan aku jika kita sudah lulus nanti." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak akan." jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya dan berjalan ke balkon yang berada didepan kelasnya. Kelas Baekhyun berada dilantai dua dan ia menyukai itu karena ia bisa nongkrong di balkon dan melihat murid-murid dilapangan jika ia sedang bosan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dimana tadi Chanyeol sedang ngobrol dengan temannya. Ternyata teman Chanyeol sudah pergi duluan dan sekarang ia sedang sendirian. Posisinya sama seperti Baekhyun, melihat ke arah lapangan. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan mukanya yang seperti biasa—datar. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya mendekat.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mendekat lantas mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. _Jangan gugup, Baek! Di chat saja kau sangat dekat dengannya, masa kalau bertemu begini kau malah gugup?,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sudah ada disampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat lalu menjawab, "Sebentar lagi mungkin. Kenapa?"

" _Nothing._ " ucapnya singkat. "Nanti kita chat lagi, ya? Aku mau cerita."

"Tentang _dia_?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh baiklah. Cerita saja. Aku pasti balas dengan cepat karena aku tidak mau mendengar handphoneku terus berbunyi gara-gara aku telat balas dan kau _spam_ stiker di chatku."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Siapa suruh kau hilang-hilangan, huh?"

Baru Baekhyun mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

"Baek, kantin yuk!" ajaknya. Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang haus mengiyakan ajakan Luhan dan mengikutinya, sebelumnya ia ijin dulu ke Chanyeol dengan mengatakan "Aku duluan ya?" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap layar handphone nya. Sudah hampir sore dan Chanyeol belum ada memulai percakapan di chat mereka. Kemana anak itu? Baekhyun ingin memulai duluan tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia cukup sadar diri saja karena Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah diatas kasurnya, biasanya setiap pulang sekolah Chanyeol sudah muncul di _list chatting_ -nya. Apa mungkin dia sedang main? Oh _well._ Baekhyun maklumi jika anak lelaki seperti Chanyeol mungkin saja sekarang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

 _LINE~_

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar notif dari handphone nya. _Pasti Chanyeol,_ pikirnya. Dan benar saja, begitu ia membuka aplikasi Line yang ada di handphone nya ia melihat chat dari Chanyeol.

 _ **"Oy."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Selalu begitu cara Chanyeol menyapa nya melalui chat. Ia lantas cepat-cepat mengetik dan membalasnya.

 _ **"Hey. Darimana?"**_

 _ **"Aku baru pulang."**_

 _ **"Oh okay. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"**_

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya. Ia belum siap untuk membaca lagi curhatan Chanyeol tentang Kyungsoo. Terkadang ia juga menginginkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo putus, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol sedih karena hal itu. Ia tau Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo walaupun ia sering mengeluh tentang Kyungsoo kepadanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Chanyeol dan menjadi teman curhat nya.

 _ **"Kyungsoo sibuk sekali sampai dia tidak memberikan waktunya untukku. Dia terus-terusan menghilang dan membuatku capek untuk menunggunya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sayang dia tapi aku juga tak tahan jika harus menunggunya terus."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum miris membaca chat dari Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati ia mengetik, memberikan saran untuknya.

 _ **"Jika kau sayang padanya, pertahankan. Jangan sampai kau melepaskannya. Dia sibuk dengan sekolah nya, kan? Mengertilah Chan. Kita baru selesai ujian harusnya bersenang-senang. Buat apa kau menggalaukan dia, huh?"**_

Sebenarnya sangat berat bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetikkan kata-kata _"Jangan sampai kau melepaskannya."_ Jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengetik itu. Tapi ia terpaksa agar tidak melihat Chanyeol sedih jika dia kehilangan Kyungsoo.

 _ **"Ku pikir aku ingin putus saja."**_

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum membaca chat dari Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk. Dengan begitu, peluang Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol sangat besar, kan? Raut wajah yang tadi nya kecewa kini berubah menjadi raut bahagia. Mungkin saja Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo sekarang. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

 _ **"Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik untukmu. Ingat ini, aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku, okay? Ngomong-ngomong, lanjut nanti ya. Aku mau nonton film bersama Kris dan harus mandi sekarang. Bye!"**_

Setelah membalas chat Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Sekilas ia mendengar ada bunyi dari handphone nya, mungkin balasan dari Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan lanjut mandi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang aneh.

.

.

.

Kris melihat adiknya— _Baekhyun—_ dengan raut aneh. _Apa yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras? Aneh sekali,_ pikir Kris. Baekhyun dan Kris kini sedang diperjalanan menuju bioskop, Kris sudah berjanji pada adiknya itu untuk mentraktirnya jika ia sudah selesai ujian. Kris yang sedang menyetir lantas berhenti begitu lampu merah menyala, ia melirik adiknya sekilas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Senyum-senyum sendiri daritadi. Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tatap Kris penuh selidik. Ia melihat Baekhyun menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu menyetir kembali begitu lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Rahasia." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya. Baekhyun mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar didalam tasnya. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **"Aku sudah putus dengan Kyungsoo."**_

Baekhyun memekik kesenangan begitu melihat apa yang baru saja dia baca. Dia terus membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang, masih tidak percaya. Kris yang kaget mendengar pekikan Baekhyun spontan menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Aw! Sakit, Kris!" protes Baekhyun. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Kris tadi.

"Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba teriak seperti tadi heh?!" Kris menatap Baekhyun tajam, yang ditatap hanya diam dan sibuk dengan handphone nya. Dan senyum-senyum, lagi.

 _ **"Benarkah? Kenapa? Cerita padaku!"**_

Baekhyun memencet tombol 'send' lalu menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kris, Chanyeol! Chanyeol putus dengan Kyungsoo!"

Kris yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. "Ohya? Chanyeol yang kau sukai itu, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Okay. Sekarang ayo turun sebelum kita terlambat dan tidak mendapatkan tiket." Kris membuka pintu lalu turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan masuk dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

 _ **"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun."**_

Baekhyun mendengus kecewa begitu membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Pesan itu masuk pada jam 19:35 sedangkan Baekhyun baru membalas pada jam 21:40 karena ia baru selesai menonton film bersama Kris.

 _ **"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"**_

 _Sended._ Baekhyun mengganti bajunya sambil menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. 5 menit kemudian ada notif masuk dan Baekhyun langsung membukanya.

 _ **"Tidak. Aku hanya belum ingin bercerita padamu. Mungkin nanti. Kenapa kau baru membalas chat-ku?"**_

 _ **"Aku baru saja pulang nonton film bersama Kris. Apa kau menunggu chat dariku? Kkk."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak ada teman. Temani aku."**_

Baekhyun terkekeh. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai banyak teman wanita masih minta ditemani? Yah Baekhyun mengerti kalau Chanyeol saat ini sedang membutuhkan teman karena ia baru saja putus dari Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol meminta padanya untuk ditemani? Okay Baekhyun, jangan _baper._

 _ **"Baiklah aku temani. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Biasanya jam segini kau sudah menghilang tidak membalas chatku, dan ku pikir kau pasti tertidur."**_

Baekhyun melirik jam yang tertempel di dindingnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 22:00. Maka dari itu Baekhyun heran kenapa Chanyeol belum tidur.

 _ **"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku sakit setelah menangis."**_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Chanyeol menangis? Hanya karena Kyungsoo? _Well,_ Baekhyun tau jika lelaki menangisi seorang wanita berarti lelaki itu sangat menyayangi wanita tersebut. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sakit sekali jika memikirkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo tidak begitu peduli padanya dan dengan begitu mudahnya ia melepaskan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap saja sayang padanya.

Sesuatu muncul di pikiran Baekhyun saat itu. _Apa aku...jujur saja padanya?_

Ia membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan ragu.

 _ **"Hey! Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu padamu."**_

Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol kali itu membalas pesan Baekhyun dengan cepat sampai membuatnya heran.

 _ **"Apa itu?"**_

Baekhyun mengetik dengan ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia memberitahunya sekarang? Baekhyun takut ia terlalu cepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol pasti masih sayang Kyungsoo. Tapi kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

 _ **"Aku menyukai seseorang dikelas kita."**_

 _ **"Siapa? Jongin, Sehun, Joonmyeon, atau mungkin aku? Ku pikir cuma itu yang lumayan dikelas kita."**_

Baekhyun membaca balasan dari Chanyeol itu dengan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana bisa ia memasukkan namanya sendiri di daftar 'laki-laki yang lumayan dikelasnya'? Aish dasar manusia yang terlalu percaya diri.

Ia menggigit jarinya. Ragu apakah ia harus memberitau bahwa yang disukainya itu adalah Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi kalau dipikir-dipikir...ini kesempatan yang tepat. Baekhyun lalu membalas lagi, kali ini tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

 _ **"Ah yah... itu. Yang mempunyai tiga huruf diantara yang kamu ucapkan tadi."**_

Setelah mengirim chat tersebut, Baekhyun melempar handphone nya ke ujung kasur (untung ngga jatuh-_-). Ia terlalu takut untuk membaca balasan dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya? Ah ayolah _positive thinking_ saja Baekhyun.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu handphone nya bunyi kembali, akhirnya Chanyeol membalas pesannya. Baekhyun langsung membuka pesan itu.

 _ **"Aku?"**_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalasnya.

 _ **"Hmm.. Maybe."**_

Baru saja Baekhyun mengirim balasan itu, sudah ada balasan dari Chanyeol yang masuk.

 _ **"Kau menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa?"**_

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia juga tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Chanyeol. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja karena mereka sering saling mengirim pesan. Ia lalu membalas dengan balasan seadanya/?

 _ **"Entah. Aku juga tidak tau."**_

Setelah mengirim balasan itu, Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur karena Chanyeol lama sekali membalasnya. Sekitar 15 menit, balasan dari Chanyeol masuk dan Baekhyun membacanya. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya _baper_ dan berpikir bahwa orang yang dimaksud itu adalah dia. _Apa itu aku?_

 _ **"Oh okay. By the way, aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman."**_

 **-TBC-**

 **...**

 **Hai annyeong~! Aku udah bilang diatas kan yah kalo ini ff berdasarkan my real story? Kkk gimana? Ceritanya aneh gak? Ngomong-ngomong ini belum masuk ke inti ceritanya yah jadi belum kerasa perasaan "sesak" yang bener-bener aku alamin hahaa~ Aku minta kritik / saran nya dooong jangan jadi silent readers;( Review dari kalian itu sangat berharga bagi saya:3 Sekali lagi thankchuu buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff yang agak gaje ini~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Jangan pernah berusaha untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk melepasmu secara perlahan demi orang lain." - Me.**_

.

.

.

 _ **"Oh okay. By the way, aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman." - Chanyeol.**_

Tangan Baekhyun terhenti begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan oh, ternyata itu Kris.

"Kris! Kebetulan sekali. Sini, aku ingin bercerita padamu." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeser letak duduknya, memberi tempat untuk Kris duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Kris. Ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun, lalu mengamati adiknya itu yang asik dengan handphone nya. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Kris dengan alis bertaut. Ia menunjukkan layar handphone nya ke Kris. pesan dari Chanyeol. Kris mengerutkan dahinya begitu tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kau berpikir jika orang itu adalah kau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mengambil handphone Baekhyun, lalu meng- _scroll chat_ Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Jari nya berhenti di pesan Chanyeol yang berisi _"Aku sayang Kyungsoo."_ itu sekitar 6 jam yang lalu. Ia kembali melihat pesan terakhir Chanyeol, 30 menit yang lalu. _Baru sejam dia putus dan sekarang dia sudah menemukan orang yang membuatnya nyaman selain Kyungsoo? Shit,_ pikir Kris. Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan Kris yang sedang membaca pesan-pesan dari Chanyeol itu kini membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku terlalu...cepat?" Kris menoleh, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "M-Maksudku, apa kau mengira jika Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku?" lanjutnya sambil memainkan jarinya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun jika ia sedang gugup. Kris memegang bahu adiknya itu, menatapnya tepat di mata. Ia bingung ingin bicara apa, di sisi lain ia ingin melihat adiknya bahagia, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau melihat adiknya sakit hati. Dari isi _chat_ Chanyeol ke Baekhyun aja ia sudah tau betul kalau laki-laki itu bukan laki-laki yang baik. Mudah sekali menemukan yang baru, padahal ia baru saja putus. Berarti itu tandanya banyak wanita yang dekat dengannya kan?

"Coba kau tanya dulu siapa orang yang dia maksud. Jangan _baper_ dulu, oke?" Kris tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku balik ke kamarku, ya? Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam. Night Baek." ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil handphone nya yang tadi diletakkan Kris di meja samping kasurnya. Ia lalu mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol dengan cepat. Berharap anak itu belum tertidur.

 _ **"Siapa dia? Apa aku boleh tau?" - Baekhyun.**_

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan ke ujung kamarnya untuk mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu khusus tidur. Lalu kembali ke kasur dan menarik selimut. Baekhyun teringat ekspresi Kris saat ia membaca pesan-pesan dari Chanyeol tadi. Apa ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol? Atau mungkin dia yang salah? Kris tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya karena Kris sendiri termasuk orang yang jujur dan melihat ekspresi Kris yang tidak biasa tadi membuat Baekhyun bingung. Spontan ia mengambil handphone nya dan membuka _chat_ dia dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata belum ada balasan. _Mungkin tidur,_ pikirnya. Ia lalu meng- _scroll_ chat nya tadi sore. Baekhyun menarik nafas saat ia membaca pesan Chanyeol yang berisi curhatannya tentang Kyungsoo dan tentang ia ingin memutusinya. Baekhyun menutup matanya, dadanya sesak lagi. Tak lama, handphone nya bunyi. Pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **"Darimana saja? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan hilang-hilangan." - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Aku tadi sedang berbicara dengan Kris. Maaf terlalu lama. Dan, hey! Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!" - Baekhyun**_

 _ **"Pertanyaan yang mana?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Yang tentang siapa orang yang membuatmu nyaman. Aku penasaran siapa orang itu." - Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Oh itu. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku lupa namanya." - Chanyeol.**_

 _Damn. Apa-apaan itu? Lupa nama? Haha gelagatmu ketahuan sekali Park Chanyeol._ Pikir Baekhyun saat itu. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba sudah ada pesan lain yang masuk. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakannya/?

 _ **"Itu kamu-_-" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Aku bercanda." - Chanyeol.**_

OH GODDAMN! Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol tidak benar-benar bercanda. Chanyeol itu sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong. Dan melihat dari jarak waktu pesan yang pertama dan kedua, itu berjarak sekitar 5 menit setelah di _read_ oleh Baekhyun. Jika ia bercanda ia pasti langsung mengirim pesan yang kedua, kan?

Handphone Baekhyun kembali bergetar sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalasnya. Ternyata pesan lain dari Chanyeol. Mungkin ia heran kenapa Baekhyun hanya membaca pesannya dan tidak membalasnya.

 _ **"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Hm by the way. Kau belum ada yang punya kan?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Hey! Balas pesanku." - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Oyy" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Baeeeeek." - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Just read?" - Chanyeol.**_

Pesan itu masuk bersamaan dalam waktu 3 menit dengan 47 pesan. Chanyeol kembali meng- _spam chat_ Baekhyun dengan stiker. _Aish sialan. kau pikir tanganku ada 8 hah?,_ pikir Baekhyun sambil mendengus kasar. Ia mengetik dengan cepat agar Chanyeol berhenti meng- _spam chat_ nya dengan stiker bergambar mickey mouse itu.

 _ **"Ya. Aku menyukaimu." - Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Tbh, aku belum punya pacar." - Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Dan stop meng-spam chatku dengan stikermu itu! Tanganku cuma ada dua Chan, bersabarlah sedikit. Aish. Baru juga aku tinggal sebentar-_-" - Baekhyun.**_

"Hoaaam." Baekhyun menguap, lalu melirik jam di handphone nya. Sudah jam 23:15 dan ia masih _chatting_ dengan Chanyeol. Tumben sekali anak ini belum tidur.

 _ **"Oh baiklah. Kamu ngilang terus sih. Aku tidur dulu ya? Goodnight Baek." - Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun menatap layar handphone nya dengan ekspresi(-_-).

 _ **"Okay. Nicedream Chan!" - Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan sudah 3 hari Chanyeol putus dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang kalian tau, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang dalam masa 'pendekatan' dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Malam setelah Chanyeol bilang kalau ia nyaman dengan Baekhyun, ia juga bilang "Aku sayang Baekhyun" melalui _chat._ Dan tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun _fly to the sky_ begitu Chanyeol bilang seperti itu. Chanyeol selalu saja bisa membuat Baekhyun _melted_ dengan kata-kata manisnya. Contohnya seperti tadi malam, saat dia sedang jalan-jalan di _supermarket_ di salah satu mall yang dekat dengan rumahnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengirim pesan. Yah karena paket internet Chanyeol habis jadi mereka terpaksa sms-an saja. Tapi saat Baekhyun ingin membalas pesan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja jaringannya hilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Maklum saja mall itu baru dibangun jadi jaringannya sering hilang-hilangan/?. Begitu jaringannya sudah kembali, Chanyeol sudah meng- _spam_ smsnya-_- Mungkin begini kira-kira isi smsnya—

 _ **"Baek?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Baek kamu kemana?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Baek maaf ya aku terlalu over sama kamu:(" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Aku sayang kamu makanya aku jadi over gini:( Maaf ya:(" - Chanyeol.**_

Oke untuk pesan yang terakhir itu sudah cukup membuat raga Baekhyun hilang entah kemana/?. Omg. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang mukanya datar itu bisa jadi semanis ini? Baekhyun masih senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pesan Chanyeol tadi malam. Dan sekarang, seperti biasanya, mereka berdua sedang _chatting_ di Line. Kau tau friendzone? Yah seperti itulah status mereka sekarang. Temanan tapi serasa pacaran. Fyi saja, itu bukan Baekhyun yang memulainya, _okay._

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menonton film di laptopnya terkejut karena handphone nya terus-terusan bergetar. _Pasti spam dari Chanyeol lagi,_ pikirnya. Dan benar saja. Line-nya sudah penuh dengan _spam sticker_ dari Chanyeol. Untung Baekhyun ini orangnya cukup sabar. Jika tidak, mungkin Chanyeol sudah di block olehnya.

 _ **"Baek, hari Rabu nanti nonton film yok!" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Baeeeek kamu kemanaa?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Byun Baekhyuuun!" - Chanyeol.**_

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin mengomeli Chanyeol tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol marah? Kau tau sendiri kan Chanyeol itu orangnya moody-an. Jadi kali ini Baekhyun menahan emosi nya dan membalas _chat_ Chanyeol dengan 'agak' cuek.

 _ **"Nonton film? Ayo aja. Bayar masing-masing?" - Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Lihat aja nanti. Kalau aku ngga punya uang, gimana? (emot nyengir/?)" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Aish dasar -_- Yasudah aku yang bayar. Besok Senin kamu masuk kan? Besok kita terbangin balonnn~" - Baekhyun.**_

 _Well,_ sekolah Baekhyun besok memang mau terbangin balon untuk merayakan selesainya ujian nasional. Baekhyun tidak sabar menunggu itu, hoho~

 _ **"Iya aku masuk. Kalau kamu sudah di sekolah, chat aku okay?" - Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Okaaay!" - Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

"LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun begitu ia sampai di sekolah. Ia terlambat karena tadi pagi sempat berdebat dengan Kris. Baekhyun lari ke lapangan, disana sudah banyak yang berkumpul dan memegang balon dengan berbagai macam warna. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil spontan menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berada disampingnya. Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan menelusuri lapangan dengan matanya yang berjumlah empat— _Baekhyun memakai kacamata, by the way—_ ia mencari Chanyeol. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, _mungkin belum datang,_ pikirnya.

Irene mendekati Baekhyun begitu ia melihat kalau Baekhyun tidak memegang balon. "Baek, terbangin balon bareng sama aku sini. Mau?"

Baekhyun melihat balon ungu yang dipegang Irene, lantas mengangguk. "Iya. Aku telat datang jadi ngga dapat balon huh." ucapnya sambil tertawa lalu memegang benang balon bersama Irene.

Saat Mr. Kim memberikan aba-aba dengan menghitung mundur, semua murid melepaskan balon yang mereka pegang secara bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Irene. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat balon-balon yang mulai naik ke langit. Ia tersenyum. Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun ia lewati di sekolah ini. Terkadang ia merasa menyesal, kenapa ia baru saja dekat dengan Chanyeol disaat mereka sudah mau lulus? Ia takut jika nanti ia tidak satu sekolah bersama Chanyeol. Dan mungkin setelah ini mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena ujian telah selesai dan sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah. _Damn Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya dari dulu, huh?_

"Baek, ayo ke kantin." ajak Minseok. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti Minseok bersama yang lain dari belakang.

Kantin terlihat ramai sekali. Dan kau tau? Gedung untuk kantin ini baru selesai saat angkatan Baekhyun mau lulus. Selama 3 tahun Baekhyun bersekolah disini kantin yang ada hanyalah kantin biasa. _By the way,_ gedung sekolah Baekhyun adalah gedung baru. Saat Baekhyun baru lulus sekolah dasar dan masuk ke sekolah ini, angkatan Baekhyun menempati gedung yang baru. Sekolah Baekhyun masih dalam tahap pembangunan sebenarnya. Maka dari itu masih banyak bangunan yang belum selesai.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Luhan. Luhan melirik Baekhyun sambil memasang _smirk/?_

"Cie yang mau jadian." ucapnya sambil mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun. Yang didorong hanya tertawa dan mendorong balik bahu Luhan.

"Doakan aja haha~"

"Dia kemana, Baek?" kini Minseok yang ikut menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Engga tau, ku _chat_ tadi katanya masih dijalan."

"Jangan lupa traktiran kalau kalian sudah jadian!" seru Yixing.

"Aku ngga janji loh ya kkk."

Baekhyun merasa handphone nya bergetar, ia lalu mengambil handphone nya yang ada di tas lalu melihat _chat_ dari Chanyeol.

 _ **"Kamu dimana? Datangi aku didekat tangga gedung kelas kita." - Chanyeol.**_

Setelah membaca itu, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai kembali tas ranselnya. Luhan yang berada disebelahnya menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Mau kemana Baek?"

"Mau datangin Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun singkat sambil senyum malu-malu/?. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk menyorakinya-_-

"CIEE MAU MOJOK"

"JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRAN WEY"

"CIE BAEKHYUN CIE"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan sorakan dari teman-temannya itu. Gara-gara mereka, Baekhyun jadi pusat perhatian di kantin-_- Ia baru sadar kalau didepannya ada Kyungsoo dan temannya. Baekhyun tetap saja jalan keluar kantin dan melewati Kyungsoo, sekilas ia melihat Kyungsoo yang meliriknya dengan sinis. _Ah bodo amat._

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorongan/? dan melihat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hai." sapa Chanyeol sambil memainkan _headset_ yang ia pegang dengan memutar-mutarkan nya.

 _ **TUK**_

 _Headset_ itu tepat mengenai layar handphone Baekhyun yang sedang ia pegang. Kalian tau bagian _headset_ yang dipasang di telinga kan? Nah itu yang mengenai layar handphone Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam sambil menatap layar handphone nya. Dan...

"HEY PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol kabur duluan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjitak kepalanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia lalu mendekati Baekhyun begitu ia sadar kalau Baekhyun ngambek. "Maaf aku ngga sengaja hahaha."

"Untung aja layarnya ngga pecah huh." protes Baekhyun sambil mengusap layar handphone nya. "Gantiin kalau sampai pecah!" lanjutnya bercanda.

"Tapi ini kan ngga pecah Baek." Chanyeol mengambil alih handphone Baekhyun lalu memeriksa fisik handphone itu. "Lihat. Engga ada yang pecah sama sekali heh."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di tangan Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke tas. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu terlalu serius aish."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung utama sekolah. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol/?

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya nya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan jarinya.

"H-Hah? Terserah. Aku ngikut aja."

"Ke kantin bawah aja yok."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun berjalan dibelakangnya refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan disampingnya. _Ah okay Baekhyun. You both looks like a couple._

"Aku bawa motor tapi kok kita jalan kaki ya-_-" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berusaha menahan tawa nya.

"Ya kan kamu idiot duh." celetuk Baekhyun dengan wajah polos. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mendesis sambil melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun masuk ke tempat itu setelah Chanyeol masuk duluan. Sebelum ia masuk, ia sempat melihat beberapa teman perempuan Chanyeol yang meliriknya dengan sinis. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis begitu melihat mereka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, dan ia juga sempat melihat beberapa temannya berbicara sambil memperhatikannya. Apa mungkin mereka membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol? _Ck whatever. I don't care with you dude._

Baekhyun duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang _headset_ ke telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu. Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya memainkan handphone nya tanpa tujuan. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol baru saja putus dengan Kyungsoo dan sekarang dia terlihat sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau orang lain mengira bahwa dia adalah _perusak hubungan orang?_ Baekhyun tidak ingin orang-orang mengira ia seperti itu. Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil mengigit jarinya, kebiasaannya yang lain jika ia sedang kalut.

 _Santai Baek. Enjoy with your life, okay? Find your happiness._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya nya sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia refleks menepis tangan Chanyeol karena terlalu kaget, ia tidak biasa tangannya dipegang oleh laki-laki. "A-Aku ngga apa-apa." ucap nya dengan gugup.

"Yakin?" Chanyeol kembali memegang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat tangannya yang sekarang sedang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kini terulur menuju pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya. "Dasar tembem."

 _Oh god. Baekhyun need oxygen._

 **-TBC-**

 **...**

 **HAHAHA HAIIII!**

 **Gimanaa? Ini ff makin gaje yhaaa hahaa mohon maapkan saya mancemaaaan;~; Ini kejadian udah lebih dari sebulan yang laluuu waktu aku masih jaman jaman pdkt sama doi/? eakk**

 **Aku jamin 99% ini ff berdasarkan kejadian nyata okhay;; Cast yang ada di ff jugaa itu temen-temen aku. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan ini ff! ayee'-')/**

 **Dan asal kalian tau. Aku ngerasa nyesek harus inget kejadian-kejadian ini:") Gak rela banget sumpaaaaah help me to move on plis!**

 **Mohon kritik / sarannya yaaah. Review plisss jangan jadi silent readers;~; Ohiyaaa numpang promosi nihh HAHA siapatauu ada yang mau jadi temen akuu atau mau ngasih saran buat ff nya add line aku aja yhaa ini id nya: swagxo.**

 **TERIMAKASIH SEBELUMNYA! ADIOS~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Jangan pernah berusaha untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk melepasmu secara perlahan demi orang lain." - Me.**_

.

.

.

 _"Dasar tembem."_

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia meraba pipi kirinya yang tadi dicubit Chanyeol. "Aku ngga tembem. Jangan pegang-pegang pipi aku." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kenapa? Kamu kan memang tembem." Ia kembali mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Lalu tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aish Chan!" ucap Baekhyun geram. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari pipinya.

Chanyeol natap Baekhyun. "Kenapa aku ngga boleh pegang pipi kamu?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk. "Bukannya ngga boleh. Tapi kalau pipi aku dicubit terus ntar tambah tembem."

"Haha oke okee. Maaf ya?"

"Hmm..."

Hening lagi. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak suka dengan suasana hening seperti ini-_-

"Chan." panggil Baekhyun. Memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan handphone nya lantas menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Iya?"

"Kita balik ke sekolah aja yok."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui. Baekhyun keluar duluan dan memakai sepatu nya. Ia sempat melihat teman-teman perempuan Chanyeol yang tadi masih berada disitu dan sekarang mereka memperhatikan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun yang risih diperhatikan seperti itu cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya dan menarik Chanyeol ke sekolah.

Sesampai nya di gedung utama, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap balik. "Ke kantin baru aja. Mungkin yang lain masih disana. Aku mau ngumpul sama mereka."

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Okay._ "

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin tempat teman-teman Baekhyun ngumpul tadi. Irene yang pertama melihat mereka sontak menggoda Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Mojok dimana kalian? Ciee jangan lupa traktiran Baek!" ucap nya sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Yah. Kalau aku ingat ya haha." jawab nya. Lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disamping Sehun.

Ia mengulum senyum. _Semoga dia tidak main-main denganku._

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya mulai menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Chanyeol. Ya, hari ini mereka ingin menonton film bersama. Padahal Chanyeol sudah bilang dari sejam yang lalu kalau dia sudah menuju rumah Baekhyun, tapi nyata nya sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti tersesat karena dia sendiri sebelumnya tidak pernah tau dimana letak rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil handphone nya, ingin menelfon Chanyeol.

 _ **TUTT TUTT**_

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Hey! Kamu dimana? Aku sudah nunggu dari satu jam yang lalu tapi kamu belum muncul juga."_

 _"Aku disini... Err—Aku di blok xx. Rumahmu blok apa?"_

 _"Itu sudah dekat. Terus aja."_

 _"Okay."_

Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Ia berada di blok seberang dan posisi nya membelakangi Baekhyun.

 _"Kamu yang pakai helm putih dan motor biru?"_

 _"Iya. Kamu dimana?"_

 _"Putar balik. Aku tepat dibelakangmu."_

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia lalu memutar balik motornya dan menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. "Lama banget." ucap nya sambil memakai helm nya dan naik ke motor Chanyeol.

Yang diomeli hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ya maaf. Kan aku ngga tau rumah kamu dimana."

Dan mereka pun bergegas untuk pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang belum resmi menyandang status _berpacaran_ itu kini sedang memesan tiket dari film yang ingin mereka tonton. Ternyata film nya tayang satu jam lagi dan itu berarti mereka harus menunggu sampai jam film tayang. Mereka pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang sudah disediakan di tempat itu.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Bukan, dia bukan nya gelisah karena kebelet ingin buang air kecil, tapi ia gelisah karena duduk bersampingan dengan _crush_ nya ini. Bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun yang bingung ingin melakukan apa hanya bisa memainkan jarinya dan sesekali nge- _check_ handphone nya. Siapa tau ada pesan dari temannya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Ia lantas menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Chanyeol yang menyadari tingkah aneh Baekhyun itu lalu melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kamu kenapa?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia spontan menggeleng dengan cepat. "A-Aku ngga apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya melihat lurus ke depan dan tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun menggangguk. "I-Iya."

"Baiklah." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. " _By the way_ , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya— _karena ia daritadi hanya menatap lurus ke depan—_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Nanti aja setelah kita selesai nonton."

"Aish. Jangan bikin aku penasaran!" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Yang dipukul hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang _theater_ begitu pintu ruangan itu sudah dibuka.

.

.

.

Selama film berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus kepada film nya. Kenapa? Tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol saling menggenggam dari awal film dimulai. Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menggenggamnya balik. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah tidak mau lepas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa daritadi Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. _Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar ingin filmnya cepat selesai agar detak jantungku kembali normal._

Di saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sekarang ini, tiba-tiba pipinya dicubit oleh orang yang berada disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol huh.

Baekhyun meringis, memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi dicubit oleh Chanyeol. "Sakit, Chan!"

"Kamu kenapa sih, hm?" tanya Chanyeol, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar lebar. "Sudah aku bilang aku ngga apa-apa." gumamnya pelan, takut mengganggu penonton lain jika ia berbicara dengan suara keras.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kalau ada apa-apa ngomong aja ke aku."

Yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk, lalu berusaha fokus ke film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan film itu akhirnya selesai juga. Bertepatan dengan itu, lampu di ruangan _theater_ juga telah dinyalakan. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada Chanyeol dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya karena pegal sudah duduk selama dua jam. Ia menoleh begitu Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. Berusaha terlihat tenang. Lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya. " _Be mine?_ "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa kedip.

"A-Apa kamu bercanda?"

Ia melihat Chanyeol menggeleng. "Engga. Aku serius. _I want you to be my girlfriend._ "

Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya, mencari tau apa dia benar-benar serius apa tidak. Begitu ia melihat keseriusan dari wajah Chanyeol, lantas ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Chanyeol agak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk. "Kamu menerimaku?" ucap nya tidak percaya.

Orang yang di 'tembak' hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Y-Yah..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai putus, _okay?_ "

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya. Lalu tersenyum dan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Chanyeol. "Iyaa."

 _Mungkin ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar serius padanya._

.

.

.

"YAK KIM JONGDAE!" Baekhyun berteriak tanpa malu didepan rumah sahabatnya itu, Jongdae. Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang berada di pekarangan rumah Jongdae. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke rumah Jongdae karena ia sudah berjanji padanya kalau hari itu ia akan menginap. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah meminta izin ke orang tua nya.

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai berantakan itu keluar dari pintu rumah. Dia Kim Jongdae (disini Jongdae jadi perempuan ya, ingat ini ff gs oke/?), orang yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Jangan berteriak! Telinga ku masih berfungsi dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Jongdae sambil menatap kesal sosok sahabatnya itu yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dan... Oh. Jangan bilang itu Chanyeol yang sering kamu ceritakan padaku?" Jongdae berbisik pada Baekhyun. Yang dibisikin hanya mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hati-hati dijalan, Chan."

Setelah momen dari pasangan yang baru resmi berpacaran itu selesai karena Chanyeol sudah pergi dari rumah Jongdae, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya setelah melihat Chanyeol berbelok arah dan menghilang.

Baekhyun terkejut begitu melihat wajah Jongdae yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia refleks mendorong bahunya. "Bikin kaget aja!" Lalu melewati Jongdae yang masih tersenyum aneh dan masuk ke rumah yang sudah ia anggap rumah sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongdae duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin ia akan berpikir kalau sahabatnya itu mulai gila karena Chanyeol.

"SEKARANG CERITAKAN BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA PACARAN! AKU PENASARAN BAEK." teriak Jongdae. Dan—uh. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa memastikan telinganya bisa tuli mendadak jika ia tidak cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan bantal, karena sahabatnya itu akan berteriak kembali jika Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"YAK! DIAMLAH DAN AKU AKAN MENCERITAKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU!" perintah Baekhyun geram karena Jongdae sudah mengacaukan kegiatannya yang sedang _chatting_ dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Lalu mulai menceritakan momen-momen saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Yah. Seperti yang kamu tau, aku sama Chanyeol sudah dekat bahkan dari dia masih berpacaran dengan sepupumu— _Jongdae adalah sepupunya Kyungsoo jika kalian masih ingat—_ itu. Dan tadi saat kami sudah selesai nonton film, dia menembakku. Kamu tau sendiri kan aku juga punya rasa yang sama padanya, jadi aku menerimanya dan _tadaa_ mulai hari ini kami berpacaran." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan raut berbinar.

Jongdae yang sebenarnya tidak tahu-menahu tentang pacaran itu— _atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak peduli—_ hanya memutar bola matanya malas begitu mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun. _See,_ padahal dia yang tadi bersemangat untuk menyuruh Baekhyun menceritakannya dan tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi tidak peduli. Benar-benar alter ego.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, hah? Harusnya kamu ikut bahagia karena sahabatmu ini sekarang sudah ngga _single_ lagi." protes Baekhyun saat ia menyadari perubahan sikap Jongdae.

"Aku ngga terlalu peduli dengan itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ku ragukan pada Chanyeol. Apa dia benar-benar serius denganmu? Kamu tau kan dia dan Kyungsoo baru saja putus kurang dari seminggu yang lalu, dan hari ini dia menembakmu. Apa kamu ngga takut kalau kamu hanya dijadikan objek pelampiasan olehnya?" Jongdae mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah serius.

Baekhyun terdiam. Omongan Jongdae ada benarnya juga. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menerima Chanyeol? Aish Byun Baekhyun. Semoga saja kau tidak terjebak oleh laki-laki yang tergolong _playboy_ itu.

Ia menghembuskan napas. "Aku ngga berpikir seperti itu, Jong. Aku juga ngga mungkin menolaknya mentah-mentah mengingat dia baru saja putus, atau menggantungnya dengan memberikan jawaban seminggu lagi. Aku ngga setega itu."

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun cemas, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, _dude._ Semoga aja dia ngga mempermainkan perasaanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Yah. Semoga."

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga ingin curhat padamu—"

Baekhyun memotong kalimat Jongdae sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. "Tentang _crush_ mu yang culun itu?" ucap nya semangat. Tentu saja, karena Jongdae yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai orang yang 'sangat' tidak peduli dengan laki-laki itu jarang sekali bisa suka sama orang lain. Dan ini benar-benar _amazing_ Jongdae bisa menyukai laki-laki selain teman laki-lakinya waktu sekolah dasar dulu.

"Aish hey! Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." protes Jongdae. Ia benar-benar kesal jika ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya. Tapi karena Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak lama, ia memaklumi itu.

Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk dan mulai menyimak Jongdae. Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat terpotong. "Aku ngga tau apa aku ini menyukainya atau engga. Tapi jujur aja, aku diam-diam sering memperhatikannya dari jauh. Waktu itu, pas ada pentas seni di sekolahku, aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang duduk sendirian seperti orang bodoh didepan tenda kelasku. Temanku menyadari hal itu, dan dia mengejekku kalau aku suka padanya."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Jongdae curiga dengan senyum miring yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Aha! Kau menyukainya Jongdae!" goda nya.

Jongdae yang kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun lantas menggeleng dengan cepat, berusaha menormalkan sikapnya. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya mengaguminya!"

Yang lebih muda— _Baekhyun lebih muda sebulan dari Jongdae, btw—_ semakin memperlebar senyum miringnya. "Apa yang perlu kau kagumi dari si culun itu, huh?"

Jongdae terlihat menunduk malu. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan semburan tawa yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya. Lucu sekali jika menggoda Jongdae seperti ini.

"Hahahaha baiklah baiklah. Aku tau kau menyukainya, Jongdae. Jangan menyangkal hal itu." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ia baru ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Siapa nama si culun itu?"

Jongdae mendengus. "Ugh—Kim Taehyung."

"Wow. Bahkan dia punya marga yang sama sepertimu." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miring, menggoda Jongdae.

"Argh Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti menggodaku dengan ekspresi seperti itu!"

"Hahaha maafkan aku~"

Dan begitulah kira-kira malam yang dihabiskan oleh dua sekawan itu. Setelah merasa capek sudah beradu argumen/? mereka pun terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Halo haloooo~ Hahaha akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga! Fyuh~ Kalian harus tau, aku sebenarnya sangat malas untuk melanjutkan ini karena aku gak mau mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu. Huhu. Tapi karena banyak yang minta dilanjutkan, jadi aku turutin deh. Ngomong-ngomong ini belum selesai loh ya! Mungkin masih ada beberapa chapter lagi/?**

 **Aku ngerasa ini ff semacam diary ku yah hahaha-w- Jangan lupa review nya, guys!~**

 **PAIPAIIII~~**


End file.
